1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor for a webbing retractor which is used in a seat belt apparatus that prevents movement of an occupant of a vehicle in an emergency situation of the vehicle, and which is adapted to the prevent a webbing from being wound out from the webbing retractor when the retractor is being subjected to acceleration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a seat belt apparatus of a vehicle, one end portion of an occupant restraining webbing is wound in a webbing retractor by urging force and locking means acts to prevent the webbing winding-out rotation of a webbing take-up shaft of the webbing retractor in an emergency situation of a vehicle. The locking means is actuated by an acceleration sensor provided in the webbing retractor.
Such a webbing retractor is mounted in a vehicle at an angle which depends on whether the retractor is for the driver's seat or for the adjacent front seat, and on the configuration, structure, and type of the vehicle. Therefore, an acceleration sensor for this retractor has to be manufactured in accordance with the angle at which the retractor will be mounted. This means that a plurality of different types of acceleration sensor have to be prepared.